


Свидание

by Walter_K



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Chapter 5: Courtship (Zadmura)
Relationships: Nomura/Zadra (Tales of Arcadia)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF All Space 2021 - Тексты от G до T





	Свидание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Into The Great Shipping Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619633) by [im_the_king_of_the_ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean). 



> Chapter 5: Courtship (Zadmura)

— Салат у них очень неплохой, — говорит Задра, тыкая в него вилкой. Салат в лучшем случае средненький, но терпеть повисшую тишину она больше не в силах. Совсем. Знала бы она, что свидание с Номурой будет вот таким, то, возможно, и вовсе не стала бы все это затевать.  
  
— Я что, кролик какой-то? — рычит Номура. На ее лице отражается сперва удивление собственным словам, потом сожаление, потом — задумчивое смирение. Значит, она так же хороша в светских беседах, как и сама Задра. Чудесно. Не очень, учитывая обстоятельства.  
  
Задра снова тыкает вилкой вялый листочек. Вздыхает.  
  
— Не для этого мы созданы, да?  
  
— О чем ты?  
  
— О свиданках. Ухаживаниях. Или как там это называется на этой планете. Торчим здесь черт знает сколько, я даже не умею определять время по здешним часам. Я плохо тебя знаю. Ты плохо знаешь меня. Хоть я и не очень хорошо знакома с местными нравами, но даже мне понятно, что что-то пошло не так. — Задра откидывается на стуле и скрещивает руки на груди. — Теряем время впустую. Лучше бы занялась тренировкой, — ворчит она.  
  
Номура бросает на нее взгляд.  
  
— У тебя же коса, да?  
  
— Да, — с ухмылкой отвечает Задра. — Двусторонняя. Я единственная в команде научилась с ней управляться, — говорит она не без гордости.  
  
— А у меня два кинжала, — Номура подается вперед над столом. — Желаешь проверить, кто из нас лучше?  
  
— Ты всерьез намерена соревноваться _со мной_?  
  
— Всяко лучшее свидание, чем это.  
  
Задра встает с места.  
  
— Согласна.  
  
Может, ухаживать за Номурой и не такая уж провальная идея. Скоро Задра узнает, какой Номура искусный воин — и учитывая этот факт, она рада, что решилась позвать ее на свидание.


End file.
